


Lovely Friday Nights

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cooking, Couch Sex, Fluff, Fluff and then sex and then love basically, Kinda, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just an average Friday night at Sugawara's apartment.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	Lovely Friday Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write fluff, so I did!! :D
> 
> But then, while I was writing, I got horny. So.

Suga hummed happily, swaying his hips to the beat of the poppy song playing from his phone. His boyfriend was going to be coming over from work in about twenty minutes, and he was making dinner for the two of them. Making some kind of special dinner for them, something besides the instant ramen and take-out they usually ate as busy college students every Friday had become something of a tradition in the past couple of months they’d been dating. It’s been almost 6 months now, and Oikawa practically lived at Suga’s apartment now. Oikawa’s sweatshirts and socks and textbooks were strewn around the living room. Oikawa’s toothbrush, skin-care products, and hair gel were laying on the counter in his bathroom. A pair of Oikawa’s shoes were in Suga’s closet, and his scent was all over his bed.

The sound of a knife repeatedly hitting against the cutting board sounded over the music. He was chopping up carrots to add to the little stir-fry-like dish he was making. Oikawa played volleyball on the University’s team, and staying in perfect shape was very important to the man, so Suga always tried to make healthier meals for him. Strips of meat were sizzling in the pan on the stove, making the air practically taste like it. Sugawara grinned as he threw the carrots onto it, along with cooked broccoli, peppers, and string beans. He shook the pan by the handle a few times, then turned off the heat and pulled it off the stove. He already had two plates prepared with noodles on each, and dumped half of the pan onto each. 

The apartment smelled like teriyaki sauce and steak when Oikawa walked in, and Sugawara was setting chopsticks by each of the plates on the coffee table that sat in front of the TV. They had stopped using the dinner table a long time ago.

“Hey, babe,” Oikawa greeted with a smile, closing the door behind him and walking into the living room. Sugawara grinned and turned to face him, wrapping his arms around the taller’s waist. 

"Hi.” Suga looked up at him expectantly, and Oikawa chuckled before leaning down to kiss him.

“It smells  _ amazing  _ in here, Kou-chan. You’d be the  _ perfect _ husband.”

The silver-haired flushed, but smirked. "Damn right. Where’s the ring?"

Oikawa whined as he wrapped his own arms around Suga, pulling him closer. “I don’t want to be the one to propose!”

Sugawara snickered and pulled away, opting to sit down on the ground, back against the couch, in front of the coffee table and his own plate. “I know, angel. And you want a big romantic display of love before an even bigger diamond, right?”

Oikawa settled down next to him, but before Suga could grab his chopsticks, the brunette grabbed his hand. “ _ Yes,”  _ He told Suga, looking him in the eye with a comically serious expression. Suga laughed.

“Okay, babe. I’ll remember that.” He took his hand back and finally was able to hold his chopsticks. “Eat up, you have morning practice tomorrow. We’re not staying up late watching movies again, either. And you’d  _ better _ have iced your knee after practice. Oh, right! Shit, I should go get you an ice pack for right now, too! God, sorry, I always forget how much you have to move around-” Suga sprung up, alarmed, set on sprinting to the freezer, but Oikawa once again grabbed his hand. The setter pulled Suga back down, a little less than gently, into his lap and immediately encircled his arms around his overly-concerned boyfriend.

“Aw, you’re so cute, Kou-chan!” Oikawa exclaimed, nuzzling his face into Suga’s neck. The latter squirmed, but soon realized that it was no use. He  _ hmphed.  _

“ _ Tooru! _ Let me up! You really should ice your knee!”

Oikawa chuckled, shifting so that Suga now sat in between his legs and against his chest, with the brunette’s arms still tight around his waist.

“I know, and I will. You worry too much, Kou-chan.” Oikawa pressed a kiss to Suga’s temple, before leaning forward to grab his own plate, setting it next to him on the couch and stuffing a piece of meat into his mouth.

“I don’t think that I do, babe,” Suga informed him, nibbling on a pepper. They weren’t the super spicy ones that he preferred, which Oikawa appreciated. He leaned to kiss right behind the shorter’s ear.

“You do,” He murmured lowly against the shell of Suga’s ear. “But I love it.”

He smirked when he felt Suga shudder, then laughed when the man dropped his chopsticks with a gasp.

Suga quickly picked up his chopsticks and twisted his torso to face Oikawa with a dramatized glare, pointing the sticks threateningly at him. “Eat your dinner,” He growled, but his eyes were twinkling. 

Oikawa lifted a noodle to his smiling lips. “Yessir!” 

Suga nodded, satisfied, and turned back around to finish his dinner. 

After a little less than twenty minutes of watching some comedy on Netflix and eating in comfortable silence, they both emptied their plates. Suga finished a few minutes before his boyfriend, but waited for Oikawa to finish before removing the arms around himself to stand up and grab both of their plates. Oikawa whined at the lack of contact, but Suga just rolled his eyes with a smile.

“Don’t get up, I’m going to grab an ice pack,” Suga instructed as he carried the plates to the kitchen and set them in the sink.

“Aw, Kou-chan, you’re such an angel!” Oikawa called back, standing onto his feet just to plop right back down onto the couch. “But you know, my knee isn’t nearly as bad as it was, right? Even doctor Kirishimi even told me  _ herself _ that I only need to ice it when it hurts.”

Suga walked back into the living room with the ice pack. “I don’t care.  _ You _ weren’t careful enough, so now you have to deal with  _ me _ being  _ over _ careful.” He dropped the ice pack, which he considerately wrapped in a paper towel, onto Oikawa’s lap, making a light  _ oomph _ escape the brunette’s soft lips. 

“Aww, you know I love to  _ deal _ with you spoiling me.”

“Just ice your knee,” Suga responded with a just barely visible blush, before sitting down next to Oikawa. The latter didn’t hesitant to immediately pull Suga into his side with an arm around his waist. Suga rested his head on Oikawa’s shoulder, and tilted his head to press a kiss to his jaw. Just before he was able to press a second, Oikawa tilted his head as well, and captured Suga’s lips with his own. The ice pack, barely used for five seconds, slid already forgotten onto the ground. 

Suga smiled into the kiss, he always did, and hummed against Oikawa’s lips happily. The brunette leaned away just long enough for the two to shift so that Suga was laying along the length of the couch with Oikawa on top of him. Once they were situated, Oikawa wasted no more time diving back in, this time almost immediately sliding his tongue against Suga’s. The silvernette let out a light moan as Oikawa sucked on his bottom lip, and slid his hand up the brunette’s neck to settle in his silky chestnut hair. He tugged on it gently, loving the little moan he was rewarded with. 

Shirts and jeans were quickly pulled off, laying scattered across the floor.

“Tooru… you said that  _ I _ could top this ti-  _ ah, Tooru!”  _ Suga was cut off by his boyfriend grinding down

Oikawa grinned down at the flushed man underneath him. “I have morning practice tomorrow, babe, remember? You think that I could survive moving around like that after you fuck me so  _ good _ like you always do?” He ground down again, leaning down to sloppily kiss and swallow Suga’s loud moan. 

“Besides,” Oikawa murmured lowly when he pulled away to press open-mouthed kisses along Suga’s neck and jaw. “You like being under me, writhing and moaning, begging for my cock, don’t you?” 

_ “Nng- _ sh-shut up,” Suga moaned out, raising his hips up to follow Oikawa’s. “You talk too much.” 

Oikawa just grinned at him, using the opportunity Suga provided by raising his hips to bring his hand behind the silver-haired man’s plump ass, and squeeze, holding Suga’s lower body above the couch and against his still-clothed crotch. “Is the lube still under the couch?” He drawled lazily, but the huge bulge that Suga was pressed against betrayed his arousal.

“Yes, you-  _ yes! _ You  _ know it is!”  _ Suga whined, now pulling at the waistband of Oikawa’s boxer briefs, making him smirk.

“And people call  _ me  _ the whiny one,” Oikawa remarked, pushing Suga back down and licking a stripe up his neck. “Grab it,” He demanded, and Suga eagerly complied, quickly reaching down to retrieve the bottle and shove it into his boyfriend’s hands.

“I’m still topping next time,” Suga told him, raising his hips again so that Oikawa could pull down his underwear with the hand not holding the lube bottle. Oikawa hummed in acknowledgment. 

“I look forward to it, baby.” The brunette clicked open the bottle, pouring a decent amount onto his fingers, before throwing it behind him.

“Hey, that-  _ ah TOORU!”  _ Oikawa cut him off by thrusting in two fingers without warning, the sudden cold, pain, and pleasure making him cry out. He reached up to grip at Oikawa’s back, panting as Oikawa thrust his fingers in and out, scissoring and stretching him open. 

Oikawa’s long, slender fingers brushed against his prostate, making Suga moan out loud and bite onto Oikawa’s neck. He started to move his hips in time with Oikawa’s fingers, trying to force them deeper, but Oikawa pulled them out with another smirking grin.

“Tooru!” Suga whined, looking up at him with cheeks flushed pink and lustful eyes. Oikawa felt his dick throb at the sight. “Don’t stop!”

“What, you don’t want my cock? Last time you were so greedy, I barely got one finger in before you were begging me to hurry up and just  _ fuck _ you, and now you just want two fingers? My my, Koushi, have your standards really been so lowered?”

“Stop  _ teasing,”  _ Suga demanded, flipping himself around so that he now lay on his stomach. He thrust his ass towards Oikawa, and  _ oh  _ was  _ that _ a sight. “Fine, fuck me, I’m ready!”

Oikawa sharply slapped Suga’s smooth, milky ass, making it bloom with color. “Now, now, that’s not how we ask for things, now is it?"

Suga huffed. "Fine,  _ please _ Tooru, I need you, I need you  _ in _ me,  _ please _ Tooru," he raised his ass towards Oikawa once again, inviting and eager.

Oikawa couldn't help but smile wide, and quickly shed his own underwear. He gripped Suga's hips and lined up with his hole, before pushing slowly but not softly into him until he was all the way in. He groaned as his cock slid into Suga's tight walls, as his hole seemed to suck Oikawa in like he was everything Suga needed.

Suga cried out a loud, sexy moan that had Oikawa gripping his hips even tighter. "Mnn-  _ Tooru,  _ move, please, you feel so good, so good and  _ big _ inside of me! Please  _ please  _ move!" 

Sugawara was begging and praising him the way he knew Oikawa  _ loved.  _ Every pretty word went straight to Oikawa's dick, turning him on even more.

Oikawa bit his lip and groaned, pulling out to the tip before slamming back in, again and again, quickly finding his beautiful boyfriend's prostate and abusing it without abandon. Suga liked to be held with a bruising grip, and fucked into mercilessly, and Oikawa was all too glad to deliver.

The air was filled with high pitched moans and keens, skin slapping skin, groans and curses and praises. Oikawa snapped his hips forward and Sugawara matched his every thrust, pushing back against him, blabbering almost incoherent praise.

"Yes, yes baby,  _ fuck,  _ you fuck me so well, fill me up so  _ good,  _ oh _ God-"  _ another loud moan pierced the air, and Oikawa knew he wasn't going to last much longer with the sounds Suga was making combined with the way he was clenching around him and sucking him in.

Oikawa brought one hand to wrap around Suga's own dick, making sure not to squeeze too hard while he pumped it in time with his thrusts. In no time at all, Suga was coming and Oikawa was coming into him with a shout. 

Oikawa pulled out, panting just like the man under him, and waited for Sugawara to turn around so he was once again on his back on the couch before collapsing on top of him. He got a look at Sugawara's love-filled, sex-hazy eyes, and it was almost enough to get him hard again, right away.

Almost. He was spent.

"Koushi?"

Sugawara wrapped his arms around Oikawa's shoulders as Oikawa nuzzled his nose into Suga's neck, tiredly but lovingly kissing at it. They were both the type to get tired after sex.

"Yeah, baby?" Suga replied, breathlessly. Oikawa smirked a little against Suga's soft skin.

"I love you." The brunette murmured happily and contently, and he was proud to say that he could  _ hear  _ the smile in Suga's response.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this didnt turn out the best, it's my first time posting smut :) 
> 
> (NOT including when I was just barely a teenager and was writing cringey lemons on wattpad that I've been trying to forget about for almost five years now to no avail)


End file.
